Life and Liberty
by InjuredPelican
Summary: Yugi and friends have to deal with a tragic death. Can they find the strength to comfort one another?
1. Life and Liberty

Life and Liberty

* * *

Tristan Taylor walked along his usual path to get home. He was dying. He collapsed into a heap, his strength gone from his body.

That night, Joey, Yugi, Seto and Mokuba, Serenity, Duke, and Ryou Bakura were all there at Tristan's house, to comfort their friend as he breathed his last.

"Thanks... for all the memories... you... guys..." Tristan managed to speak, till his voice softened to silence. He no longer lived. His friends all began to weep. Joey and Duke got into a fight over who would get to keep his body, while Yugi sat in a corner and spoke to his puzzle in a morbid psychosis. Mokuba and Ryou began to raid Tristan's fridge, while Kaiba silently seethed. He looked over Tristan's body, Serenity sobbing into his shirt. He looked all over the room. Everyone was here. Except Anzu. That would not go without Seto Kaiba's notice.

* * *

The next day, Yugi managed to drag his sorry ass out of bed grabbed some toast and left for school. School was dull, and Yugi spent most of the time talking to Pharaoh, trying to ease his hurt.

"Just get over already. I've been dead this whole time and you haven't cried for me once!" Pharaoh unfairly compared.

"That's what I'd expect from a heartless spirit!" Yugi threw his puzzle against the wall.

After school Yugi made his way to the restaurant Anzu worked at. He walked in and took a seat at the bar.

"I'll have a diet sprite, and make it snappy poop-face!" Yugi demanded of the bar tender. The bartender frowned but did what he said, but not without some "special" additions to Yugi's drink.

Anzu saw Yugi's poor manners and stomped over to him.

"What's your problem, Yugi?" Anzu demanded. Yugi glared.

"One of my best friends died! That's what!" Anzu felt ashamed. Tristan's death, while shocking, had not affected her as much as it probably should have. She had never forgiven him for...

Just then, the doors were thrown open by Seto Kaiba. The glass doors smashed against the walls, alarming everyone. The bartender spoke up angrily.

"Just cause you practically own this city doesn't mean-"

"Get this piece of filth out of my presence," Kaiba commanded. Two loyal civilians quickly grabbed the bartender and began to drag him outside.

"Hey! Wait! I have rights!" the bartender yelled out, but to no avail. This was Kaiba's city after all.

"Correction. You had rights. You just surrendered them however," Kaiba chillingly spoke.

"What do you want, Kaiba?" Yugi asked with a glare.

"I want Anzu to tell me why the hell she abandoned her own friend. Everyone he cared about was there to comfort him when he died, but not you! Why!" Anzu glared.

"I don't have to justify myself to you!" she said with attitude. She finished by raising her nose. Kaiba scowled. He stomped up to her and grabbed her by her upper arm. "No! My weakness!" Anzu lost all of her strength instantly.

"Now tell me what I want to know!" Anzu began blinking rapidly, her breathing slowed.

"I'm... dying..." Seto changed his expression to one of sadness. He released his grip and gently lowered her to the ground. "I'm sorry..." Yugi's eyes began watering uncontrollably. No! This can't be happening!

"Why? Why didn't you visit Tristan?" Kaiba asked again, this time much softer.

"I couldn't forgive him... for stealing my glue one time..." Anzu admitted. Kaiba's expression turned to horror. It all made sense now.

"I finally understand," Kaiba spoke. Only now did he truly know this angel, now that she lay dying in his arms. Her eyes slowly rolled back, and her body grew limp. She no longer lived.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Life and Liberty: Continued

Life and Liberty: Continued

* * *

Mokuba was a murderer.

"Mokuba! You're a murderer!" Kaiba exclaimed. He sat on one end of a thick piece of glass, while Mokuba faced him on the other side.

"You're just like the others! You won't hear me out will you?" Mokuba whined, tears forming. Kaiba grimaced.

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe this…" Kaiba admitted. "Why? What was the cause for such bloodshed?"

"I was at the fair, when these two boys were making fun of the cows. I begged them to stop, but they just wouldn't listen. I couldn't let them get away with it. You feel me right, big brother?" Mokuba pleaded. Kaiba's heart softened.

"Of course I do. Many people would have killed them in the same situation. But that doesn't change the fact that you're going to jail now!" Kaiba cried. Mokuba began crying as well. His eyelids began to flutter, his balance began to shift on his stool.

"Oh gawd… it's getting dark…" Mokuba fell down from his perch.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kaiba screamed, quickly standing to his feet. He banged at the glass in a vain effort to break it. Several guards grabbed Kaiba to restrain him, while another checked on Mokuba. He no longer lived.

"He no longer lives!" the guard proclaimed sadly. Everyone erupted into tears. Mokuba was their greatest celebrity. Now he was dead, cut down when life was but beginning. It was a dramatic time.

Kaiba sat on his bed, weeping. All of his life seemed like it had just vanished. His one true love Anzu passed away before his very eyes, as did his most cherished sibling. And the ever faithful Tristan before them. It was jarring.

* * *

Yugi had heard the news. But he had smiled. He still blamed Kaiba for Anzu's death. If Kaiba had not pressed such accusation against her, she would not have lost heart. And now, Yugi just saw Kaiba finally getting what he deserved. Just then Serenity walked in.

"Oh my sweet husband of thirty years, isn't this just awful!" Serenity wept. She fell to her knees and buried her tearful face into Yugi's manorexic chest. He did what he could to comfort her for a loss he didn't feel.

"You'll get through this. I'm sure of it," Yugi consoled. Serenity looked up with a bright smile, a couple tears still in her eyes.

"You always say the best things, husband," Serenity said. She kissed Yugi on the mouth and they rolled into bed, pulling over the covers.

* * *

To be continued…


End file.
